


Nightmare, the bookworm

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Crushes, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Literature, Literature Club - Freeform, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reading, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: You visit Nightmare at the literature club, hoping that he has an exciting new book for you.
Relationships: Nightmare/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Nightmare, the bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> X: Guys! Look what I found on my computer! XD It's from May 2018 so it's a bit different from the stuff Sky and me write now. Give it a shot though, it's super cute! ^^
> 
> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Reader - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

You smiled as you opened the door to the literature club. Nightmare was sitting at a table, book in hand and reading.

"Hi, Nightmare." You greeted him even though you were half expecting that he couldn't hear you because he was reading.

Nightmare was too focused in his reading he didn't notice (Y/n) walking into the room. Thus he jumped- shamefully in his mind- when they called his name.

"(Y/n)!" he exclaimed surprised with a dark blue blush on his face. He avert his eyes looking embarrassed. "I- I didn't notice you walk inside."

You chuckled softly, visibly amused by Nightmare's reaction. He was so cute.

"It's okay. You were reading." You tried to placate him.

"By the way. What are you reading?" You asked curiously, crossing the room to sit down next to Nightmare.

Nightmare tried to hide his face behind his book when (Y/n) chuckled at him.

He looked up shyly and immediately lightened up slightly. "Oh! It's uh,-" he told (Y/n) the name of the book he's reading.

"Interesting. Haven't read that one yet. Would you mind if I read with you?" You asked, smiling.

Nightmare looked up at (Y/n) with wide eyes and bright blush. He hadn't expected that. His Soul was beating rapidly in his chest as he stumbled over his words.

"I um- I- uh- M-maybe we could r-read together?" he asked before flinched. "N-nevermind. I-It was a stupid idea."

You had to stifle a giggle at how cute Nightmare was acting.

"No. That's a great idea." You replied, sliding into the seat next to Nightmare with a big smile. You really wanted to know what that book was about. If Nightmare was reading it, it was bound to be interesting.

'Oh shit oh shit oh shit- they're sitting right next to me!!!' Nightmare thought rapidly as he froze when they sat down beside him. He could feel them so close to him and it sent his Soul beating faster than it already had been.

He completely froze. Not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Nightmare?" You asked worriedly when you noticed that the skeleton had frozen up.

"Am I too close?" You inquired, your voice slightly sad at the thought of having to move away. You liked being close to Nightmare. His aura was soothing and the thrum of his soul was relaxing. Unfortunately you didn't get close enough to hear it or even feel it most of the time.

"N-n-n-nno!" he stuttered loudly, looking at (Y/n). "I-I-Im fine. L-let's just uh r-read t-together."

"Great!" You replied with a smile, leaning closer to see the page better. You could feel the gentle hum of Nightmare's soul as you leaned against him.

Nightmare blushed brighter but turned towards his book and read silently. He quickly immersed himself in the story but he could still feel (Y/n) beside him. He smiled. It was nice, reading with someone.

You started reading with Nightmare, unconsciously leaning a bit more into him to see the page better. You flushed slightly when you noticed but made no move to shift away.

Nightmare's Soul sped faster when they leaned close but he merely took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing reading. He waited until (Y/n) was finished reading to turn the page. It felt calm reading with them. He liked it. He never had anyone to read with. Hopefully that'd change with (Y/n) being here.

He blushed at the thought but smiled.

You carefully rested your head on Nightmare's shoulder, smiling as you continued reading. The book was awesome.

"The book is great." You told Nightmare when he turned the page.

Nightmare smiled slightly. "I'm glad. What's the best part so far?"

"The one where you smiled just now." You replied, smiling brightly. Nightmare was really cute when he smiled.

Nightmare froze and read what part he was reading. He flinched with a small hiss. Oh stars. Why this part? This was not what he wanted (Y/n) to see in him.

"Um...w-why don't y-you tell me your favorite part!" he smiled nervously.

You hummed thoughtfully.

"It's hard to pick. The whole book is awesome." You replied.

"Shows your great taste in books." You added with a small wink.

Nightmare looked at (Y/n) with wide flustered eyes.

"I uh- I- I-" he stuttered softly. He looked down shyly with a small smile. "Th-th-thank you."

You screamed on the inside. Nightmare's reaction was so cute! He was so cute!

You flushed slightly.

"You're welcome." You responded, smiling brightly.

Nightmare smiled back and turned towards his book. He was glad (Y/n) was happy being with him. He felt the same.

It didn't take long for his focus to return solely on the story yet he was still aware of the person next to him.

You really liked Nightmare's smile...

When you noticed that Nightmare was reading again you quickly looked back at the page, trying to catch up to the other.

Both read silently and peacefully as time passed. The only sound was their soft breathing and the occasional rustle of the page turning. Both lost in the world the story was creating. Both liking each other's company.

Maybe even more than just like.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
